


Ballet Was An Escape

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader invites Wanda to the ballet where she’s performing at.





	Ballet Was An Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladieslovingladiesandfics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladieslovingladiesandfics).



Wanda knew that whenever she had to leave on a mission, you wouldn’t wait longingly for her in the comforts of her room. You wouldn’t allow yourself to waste away in the silence hoping for her safe return. No, you would go out and keep your mind clear of any scenario that didn’t involve her coming back.

Wanda was now back in the room you two shared, and she was hoping to surprise you. Yet, you were the one to surprise her when all she saw was a note on the bed.

_Smokey Room. Tonight. 8 pm._

So, you did know that she was coming back today. Wanda wasted no time getting ready. If you were at the Smokey Room, you were either a performer or working behind the scenes.

 

* * *

 

You were working on last minute stretches with the other men and women you were blessed to be performing with. Ballet had always been a dream when you were younger. It was by a stroke of luck and circumstances that you were now able to accomplish this dream. Months of hard work and pushing yourself to the limit to ensure that you were up to par with the rest of your group had paid off. And even those who scoffed at you for having so little experience compared to their many years, were impressed with you. That alone, was no easy feat.

But even though your parents couldn’t afford to send you to take ballet lessons, you would practice in your room every single day, until after such time, you practiced once a week, and then once a month. Until that day you walked into the wrong building and saw ballet dancers. The instructor saw you and said that you could either stay and dance or take your leave. You stayed. And now, tonight, you would be performing in front of your love. You were glad she arrived today. Tony had messaged you. But you couldn’t stay to personally invite her. So, you left a note, hoping she would come. If not, there would be other performances and other private dances the two of you would share.

 

* * *

 

When Wanda arrived, she hadn’t expected to see you already on stage. She took a seat in the back and cursed herself for even being a few minutes late. She was surprised she was even let in. But you were amazing. Wanda now knew another side of you, and she was happy that you had invited her to be here to witness it firsthand.

After that night, any time you had a performance and Wanda could come, she did. She loved seeing you happy and so free. And when the two of you had your daughter a few years later, it was a blessing when she took her first steps toward you on stage. It was after the curtains were closed to signify the end of the show, did she walk to you.

Perhaps, that should have been a sign that your daughter would take to ballet as you did. Perhaps, she had always been meant to be on stage. And you were more than happy to encourage her, just like Wanda was more than happy to record the two of you on stage.

 

* * *

 

“What if I’m not any good like Mama?”

“Oh, моя любовь. You are exceptional. You wouldn’t have gotten the solo, if your teacher didn’t think you were any good.”

Wanda pressed a kiss on her forehead before giving her another hug.

“I’ll be right there in the front row. Just remember that Mama and I will always be proud of you, no matter what.”

As the night wore on, Wanda couldn’t help but feel bittersweet seeing your daughter perform. She was so proud to see how far your daughter had come, but she couldn’t help but be sad you were no longer alive to see her dance on stage.


End file.
